memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Roxann Dawson
actual age After someone changed the wikipedia entry I looked into it and found she was actully born in 1958. Source for birth year is California Birth Index: Name: Roxann Caballero Birth Date: 11 Sep 1958 Gender: Female Mother's Maiden Name: Flores Birth County: Los Angeles It is also verifiable at http://birthdatabase.com under Roxann Biggs :That is a big difference in years... six year. How could everyone have gotten it that wrong? And if it's Roxann's doing, why would she have given such a large gap? I'm not sure about this... --From Andoria with Love 18:45, 21 Dec 2005 (UTC) :That site also said she was born in Glendale. IMDb and her official site says she was born (and raised) in Los Angeles. I don't think this "birthdatabase" is the one to go by. I also doubt her name would be up there, although I can't deny the coincidence of the name, date and birthstate. --From Andoria with Love 18:52, 21 Dec 2005 (UTC) ::I see numerous entries for "Roxanne Biggs," "Roxann Biggs," "Roxanne Caballero," "Roxann Dawson," and "Roxanne Dawson," none of which seem to be born in Los Angeles. Doing a search on myself and family/friends (mostly for fun), I have yet to yield any results. I'm probably too young, but going with parents, grandparents, and a great grandparent I also yield no results, so I don't think this isn't viable (yet) to be used for birthdays, and I think I would trust the common IMDb, Wikipedia, and Roxanne's publicist's birthday information. I don't doubt that actresses would lie about their age for up to 6 years though, as I seem to remember that actor James Marsters once tried to pass himself off as being ten years younger than he really was.--Tim Thomason 19:07, 21 Dec 2005 (UTC) birthdatabase.com sometimes lists locations that people have resided on their entries, not only places they were born. According to the person who changed the wikipedia entry, he found her birth record on ancestry.com (I cannot check that site because it requires subscription). Also, it says on imdb she graduated from Beverly Hills High School. If it is possible to find out what year she graduated, that could help determine how old she actually is.-- 21:53, 21 Dec 2005 (UTC) :I'm not questioning the verity of your research or that of the Wikipedia user's, but, as we did with Gates McFadden, I think we should only list the birth year officially given by Paramount or the performer's pulbicist. --From Andoria with Love 22:05, 21 Dec 2005 (UTC) :::I would use the age given by Paramount or the performer's publicist, as long as there isn't reason to believe that they're attempting to fabricate their age. IMHO it doesn't seem very encyclopedic to use discredited information.-- 10:33, 25 Dec 2005 (UTC) :Agreed. I will change the year back to 1964, but leave a note that other sources say 1958. --From Andoria with Love 05:38, 26 Dec 2005 (UTC) ::::Her high school graduation year was 1976 (hmm...)--This user is not Jesus 20:46, 27 January 2006 (UTC) :Alrighty, now where did you get that information. :P --From Andoria with Love 00:45, 28 January 2006 (UTC) :For something online, UC Berkeley says she is a 1980 graduate http://www.berkeley.edu/tour/students/famous_alumni2.html. I'm a bit skeptical that she could've graduated at 15. After looking into it, it does not say anywhere on the offical Star Trek website or her own personal website that she was born in 1964, so I am changing it back to 1958.--This user is not Jesus 05:44, 1 February 2006 (UTC) :I e-mailed Dana, the webmaster on her offical website and she e-mailed me back saying she to spoke to Roxann about it and that Roxann herself confirmed she turned 40 in September 2004. I am still unsure though, I always thought it was 1964... : A copy Star Trek The Magazine in 2000 did an article on Jeri Ryan and Roxann Dawson. The article featured information on the TV Guides sexiest stars in the universe covers and they quoted that Roxann Dawson was 35 years old. (35 years old in the year 2000), making her 42 in September 2006... :FHM did an article on Roxann, they say her age at that time was 34.http://www.roxanndawson.net/fhm.html To make this a little simpler, I'll catalog the findings: --This user is not Jesus 21:32, 6 March 2006 (UTC) Evidence that she was born in 1964 *FHM and Star Trek magazine articles say she was 35 in 2000. *Some have claimed she doesn't look 47 (but I hardly think that's reasonable evidence) *Upon inquiry from her official website, Roxann maintains she turned 40 in 2004. Rebuttal *Star Trek magazine is a publication sanctioned by Paramount. I doubt they would want to contradict their performers' publicists with matters like age. FMH is a publication which specializes in bikini-clad women. I doubt they would want to reveal to their readers that a sexy 35-year-old might really be 41. *There isn't much of a difference in appearance from 41 to 47. *I've never met Roxann, so I can't judge her character and I don't know if she would lie about her age. But it is a possibility. Evidence that she was born in 1958 *Public record search sites: **US Search: ROXANN M CABALLERO - 47 - Los Angeles, CA; Beverly Hills, CA; West Hollywood, CA **Ancestry.com: Name: Roxann Caballero Birth Date: 11 Sep 1958 Gender: Female Mother's Maiden Name: Flores Birth County: Los Angeles **Birthdatabase.com: Roxann Biggs 1958-09-11 Glendale, CA *University graduation year: 1980 *High school graduation year: 1976 (virtually all people graduate the year of their 18th or 19th birthday) Rebuttal *There might be a vast conspiracy against Roxann to make it look like she is really six years older? *Her 1958 birth year on numerous records is just a typo, and coincidentally her schools just accidentally gave the wrong graduation years to imply that she was born in 1958? **There could be a possibility, albiet a very small one, that there was another Roxann Caballero born September 11th 1958.--The preceding unsigned comment by 172.202.141.18 **That doesn't explain why one of them was under Roxann Biggs.--This user is not Jesus 01:07, 8 March 2006 (UTC) Okay, I went to elementary school and high school with Roxy. She and I were steadies in 11th grade and performed in a few shows together and were members of the high school's elite Madrigal group and went to the senior prom together. Roxann was born September 11, 1958. We graduated from Beverly Hills H.S. in 1976. She is a wonderful actress, very intelligent, and strong. I'm sorry I've lost touch with her as she a person few would ever want to forget. Our relationship was intense and romantic and a most amazing story. She is one of my fondest memories. Protected I have protected this talk page for the time being. Apparently, some people can't get it through their thick skulls when they're told not to alter other people's comments, regardless of how they feel about them. Maybe not being able to edit said comments will send him/her a proper message. Any further comments regarding Mrs. Dawson can be made at Memory Alpha:Ten Forward until this page in unprotected. --From Andoria with Love 17:19, 21 March 2006 (UTC) :The page has been unprotected. Any more tampering with another user's comments will result in a temporary ban from editing any articles. --From Andoria with Love 16:26, 23 March 2006 (UTC) Moved from Ten Forward More Birthdate Confusion... Coincedences can happen with peoples names and birthdates. When checking out Terry Farrell's (Jadzia Dax) biography on imdb.com and the birthdatabase, I discovered that there is a Theresa Lee Farrell there born on 19th November, but she is not born in 1963 as listed on all major sites, but 1965. Now I find it hard to believe that Terry would want to lie about her age making herself older than she is... To be honest I am not sure that these birthdatabase websites are all that reliable. The Roxann Biggs listed on Birthdatabase.Com says she was born in Glendale, when Roxann's place of birth was really Los Angeles. Aside from that, who is to say there isn't another Roxann Biggs out there born Sep 11th 1958, or another Roxann Caballero born Sep 11th 1958. After looking on US Search, I found that there are six records of Roxann Caballero's all aged 47 at different addresses in California. I don't know whether or not its the same Roxann with many different addresses or not... After I searched for Roxann Dawson and Roxann Caballero with the birth year of 1964 on Ancestry.Com, there is a Roxann Dawson and Roxann Caballero listed. 1964 is the offical birthdate coming from what Roxann has told her official website. But I think until there is some kind of official statment shown from Roxann this mystery of her birthdate will go on... :I think Roxann's true age is about as mysterious as Liberace's sexual orientation. This debate has kind of been run into the ground. And if Roxann has been lying about her age for all this time, I kind of doubt she's going to come right out and admit it.--This user is not Jesus 04:18, 24 April 2006 (UTC) Not only Roxann and Nana These two actresses aren't the only Star Trek people to be playing characters younger. Jennifer Lien (~21 at the beginning of ST:VOY) played one year old Kes. :I'm not sure if we really should include Jennifer Lien playing a one-year-old Kes due to the fact that the Ocampa age more quickly than humans, and so actually having a one-year-old play Kes wouldn't make sense.--Lifeisharsh20 16:58, 4 June 2007 (UTC) ::Jeri Ryan is ten years older than Seven. However being stuck in a naturation chamber at the age of seven and so on make her (Seven) unnatural. Could be mentiond. Lt.Lovett 18:05, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Protected Ok, this edit war about the performer's picture on this page is getting silly. The images have been flipped back and forth several times over the last few weeks. Let's either settle on an image, or just get rid of it entirely. Discuss. -- Sulfur 19:01, 13 July 2007 (UTC) Actress image being replaced with possibly 'non-legit' images The problem with Roxann Dawson's page is that a new user keeps replacing the current picture with others that do not have proper citations and thus may constitute possible copyright infringements. If there is one thing I have learned here is the importance of that.– Orr6000 19:14, 13 July 2007 (UTC) Roxann's Age Throughout theatrical history, Actors and Actresses have been lying about their age. This is really no big secret, nor should it be a big deal. (Jack Benny was 39 for practacally forever....) I personally knew Roxann Cabellero through her brother Derek. I was in Derek's class in elementary school, and Roxann was in 2 grades above us. I went to Beverly Hills High from 1974-1978, and she graduated before me. I was born in 1960, so you do the math. (Also Glendale is in Los Angeles County, so she is not lying when she stated she was born in LA!) I hope this puts to rest some argument, and that I have not created more. amy-- 13:26, 31 July 2007 (UTC)– Image Gallery I have changed the number of images per row in the image gallery as five was too much for the page and making them smaller didn't look right. There's now 4 images per row as opposed to the 5 before. TrekFan 22:38, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Citation needed Has lacked citation for over a year: * It became known later that during the early years of filming Voyager, Roxann was repeatedly attempting to have a child and therefore stress and pressure became a serious problem for her while filming or onset. –Cleanse ( talk | ) 04:19, December 23, 2011 (UTC)